livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Claws
This is a Story based off what's happening on the ThunderClan roleplay page. Prolouge Rainfoot peered from the bush she was hiding in. She hoped her gray-blue feet wouldn't stand out in the muddy forest floor. She was watching Fishwave, a RiverClan cat, swim across the river and sit on the bank. His tortiseshell pelt stood dim against the bright moonlight, but his silver-gray eye's almost matched the gray sky perfectly. Rainfoot was about to confront him for being on ThunderClan Territory, When she heard her Clanmate sneaking up to meet Fishwave. She couldn't belive that him, of al the cats in ThunderClan, would be meeting Fishwave, he always seemed so loyal. "Who are we waiting for?" The ThunderClan cat meowed. "Hawkclaw and Mudfoot." Fishwave replied. Rainfoot knew Hawkclaw was a ShadowClan cat and Mudfoot was a WindClan cat. She wondered what business these four cats had meeting on the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan territory. Then the other two arrived, stumbling through the trees. "What kept you?" Fishwave snapped at Hawkclaw. "WindClan partol, around Fourtrees." Hawkclaw grunted. Mudfoot quickly stepped away from him and sat down with her gray and brown tail curled over her paws. "Why are we meeting here?" the ThunderClan cat meowed. "We have to plan our next murder." Rainfoot gasped, and almost made herself heard. "What was that?" Mudfoot stiffend, looking at Rainfoot's bush. "Probably just some mouse. Focus now." Hawkclaw snapped, then turned back to Fishwave to hear the further instructions. "I think our next murder should be Yewfoot. She is Medicine cat of WindClan and has no apprentice, this should be the best way to make WindClan fall." "What about Fernheart?" snapped Mudfoot, outraged. "Master said WindClan first, or do you want to our next victim?" "Quiet, all of you!" Hawkclaw meowed. "I say Brownfur." "How will the deputy work?" The ThunderClan cat meowed. "We have killed the deputy of WindClan many times, by now they would refuse the job out of fright." Fishwave meowed. "I say Yewfoot." "I agree." the rest meowed, Hawkclaw very quietly. Suddenly, they pricked their ears. Rainfoot stiffened. She saw a small white shape swimming along the gushing river. When the shape reached shore, Rainfoot recognized it as Sheeppaw. "What's going on?" Sheeppaw demanded of her mentor, Fishwave. "Why are you meeting here?" "You have witnessed somethin' you shouldn't have, young one." Mudfoot hissed, and she leaped at the apprentice. The brown and gray she-cat walked away, back to her spot with blood on her paws. Sheeppaw was dead. "NO!" Rainfoot ran into the miiddle of them. "Why.. Why..!" "She's been listening the whole time!" Hawkclaw meowed angrily. All four of the cats ran at her, claws unshealthed, and Rainfoot ran. She ran like she was being chased by a badger. She was going to go to camp and tell Firestar and Spottedfern. Oh, her sister, what would happen to her dear Spottedfern if she led these murderers to camp? She stopped dead to meet her fate... Chapter 1 "Dead?" the word echoed around the clearing after Firestar announced it to the clan. Spottedfern sat close to Rainfoot's body, which had been found in the woods at dawn. Spottedfern had scented cats from different clans on her sister, all different smells,so she couldn't tell who had killed Rainfoot. "I bet Riverclan killed her!" Blackheart meowed. "Can't be." Spottedfern called over to the crowd in her soft, mourning mew. "There was such a jumble of scents on her, I couldn't smell RiverClan." "She was found deep in the forest, too." Petalheart meowed. "No cat from any other Clan could have gotten easily through our territory with out leaving fur on the brambles." "Spottedfern, did you check for fur on the brambles?" Firestar asked. "No, I didn't think of it. It's not really the thing you worry about when you have found the dead body of your littiermate." Spottedfern mewed. "Petalheart, Blackheart, Icewing, and Cloudspot. Please go search the forest and borders for any trace of our killer. Spottedfern, you and I will alert the other Clans, since we found scents from all of them on Rainfoot." Spottedfern stepped away from her sister's body, feeling pain well up in her chest. She thought of when she and her sister were kits, playing with Silverwhisker, hiding in the Warriors' den... "Spots!" she turned and saw her apprentice, Treepaw, running through the gorse tunnel with a bundle of leaves in her jaws. "I go the herbs!" "Good." Spottedfern meowed to the brown and black spotted apprentice. "You finish readying the body. I have to leave with Firestar." Treepaw nodded and hurried to Rainfoot's body. Category:Fanfiction